bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Familias
Familias de los Personajes Principales Familia Cuadrada * Bob Esponja * Stanley Esponja: Primo de Bob Esponja. Aparece en el episodio "El Primo Stanley". Destruye todo lo que toca. * | Sherm Pantalones Cuadrados:' Tio de Bob Esponja. Padre de Stanley Esponja, es mencionado en Don Robot y una foto suya aparece en Peste del oeste. Es capaz de meterse una sandia en la nariz. * Capitan Azul Pantalones Cuadrados: Tio de Bob Esponja. Nunca quiere trabajar, lo que se demuestra en el capitulo Cachiporra, ya que aciendo sus tareas. * Blackjack Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados: Primo rudo de Bob Esponja. Es hijo del Tio Capitan Azul. Es muy pequeño, pero vive en una enorme casa de madera,donde tiene un gusano guardian. Fue encerrado por tirar basura en la calle. * Abuela Esponja: Abuela de Bob Esponja. Descubrió el Fuego junto a Patar y a Squog * Esponjatron: Es el descendiente de Bob Esponja en el futuro aparece en el capitulo SB129 liberó a Calamardo de esa prisión helada y les mostró sus clones. Familia Cangrejo * Eugenio H. Cangrejo (padre de Perlita) y Perlita Cangrejo (hija de Eugenio) * Perla Cangrejo: Hija de Don Cangrejo. * Perla Cangrejo. Sra: No ha sido vista ni mencionada, es la madre de Perla. Probablemente sea una ballena. * Sra. Cangrejo: Madre de Don Cangrejo y abuela de Perla. * Sr Cangrejo: No ha sido visto, pero ha sido mencionado (por ejemplo en My Pretty Searhose). Debido a que no aparece en Friend or Foe, pudo haber estado muerto. También en un episodio, aparece una fotografía suya. * Capitán Redbeard: Abuelo de Don Cangrejo que aparece en Grandpappy the Pirate. * Princesa Perla: Tatarabuela de de la Familia Cangrejo. Tiene un parecido con su cuarta nieta Perla Cangrejo que aparece en Dunces and Dragons. Aquí, Perla tratá bien a su padre, de forma diferente a como lo hace en la actualidad. * Rey Cangrejo: Fue monarca de Bikini Bottomshire en el siglo XII. Apareció en Dunces and Dragons siendo padre de la Princesa Perla y fue enemigo de un antecesor de Plankton. * Betsy Cangrejo: Hija de Don Cangrejo Del Oeste. * Don Cangrejo del Oeste: El propietario de La Cantina Cascaruda, apareció en Pest of the West. * Cangrejo Prehistórico: Fueron varios cangrejos que fueron comidos en el episodio Ugh. * 3 Sobrinos Cangrejos: Aparecieron en el episodio "El Primo Stanley", buscano trabajo con su tío, que los rechaza, son como Hugo, Paco y Luis, los de Pato Donald * Tío Cangrejo: 'Aparece en una fotografía en segundo plano, detrás de Bob Esponja en el capítulo "Wet Painters" (Link imagen: http://i58.tinypic.com/w1eom.png ) * '''Hermano Cangrejo: '''Aparece en otra fotografía en segundo plano, delante de Don Cangrejo, en el capítulo "Wet Painters" (Link imagen http://i57.tinypic.com/2evafbd.png ) Familia Tentáculos * 'Calamardo Tentáculos * Sra. Tentáculos: Madre de Calamardo. Vive en una casa igual que Calamardo, pero con peluca y labial. Según Calamardo, su madre no cocina muy bien. Ella aparece en los episodios "April Fool" (Como un recuerdo de Calamardo), "Ghost Host" y "La Torre Cascaruda" * Sr. Tentáculos: Padre de Calamardo y esposo de la Sra. Tentáculos. Aunque nunca ha aparecido en la serie, ha sido mencionado en Krab Borg cuando Calamardo decía que su padre lo ama. Con el paso del tiempo, se creyo que el Sr. Tentáculos había muerto, pero en el libro Hooray for Dads aparece vivo. Tiene una personalidad similar a su hijo; lleva gafas, y posiblemente viva en Squidville. * Squezze Tentáculos: Antepasado del oeste de Calamardo. Salió en Pest of the West como el empleado de "La Cantina Cascaruda". * Calamardi: Antepasado medieval de Calamardo. Fue encarcelado porque no practicaba bien el clarinete, pero luego fue liberado cuando los viajeros de Bob y Patricio liberarían a Perlita. * Squog: Antecesor de Calamardo de hace un millon de años, que aparece en Ugh donde descubrió el fuego con Patar y SponjaGar. *'Calamarrdo:'no se sabe bien de que familia provenga pero es desalineado e igual a calamardo , aparece en Stanley S. SquarePants Familia Estrella * Patricio Estrella * Herb Estrella: Padre de Patricio Estrella y esposo de Margie Estrella. Es hijo de Billy Bob Star y Maw Titte. El hizó su aparición en el episodio I'm with Stupid. Luego fue revelado su nombre en Rule of Dumb como Herb. Herb y su esposa también son obesos. Tiene un bigote grande y también es rosado, como el resto de la familia Estrella. Sus pantalones son iguales que Patricio pero tiene un color levemente más ligero de púrpura con las estrellas verdes. Doblado por Thomas F. Wilson. * Margie Estrella: Madre de Patricio, fue doblada por Lori Alan. * Billy Bob Estrella: Padre de Sluggo y Herb. Esposo de Maw Titter. Abuelo de Patricio. * Patrick Rillows: Tatarabuelo de Patricio y padre de Billy Bob Estrella. * Maw Titter: Madre de Sluggo. Abuela de Gary. * Yorick Titter: Padre de Maw Titter y esposo de la Princesa Tulsa. Cuarto abuelo de Patricio. * Princesa Tulsa: Madre de Maw Titter y esposa de Yorick. Cuarta abuela de Patricio. * Principe Callows: Hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen Mildew. Cuarto tío-abuelo de Patricio. * Principe Dogus: También hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen Mildew. Cuarto tío-abuelo de Patricio. * Queen Mildew: Madre del cuarto tío-abuelo de Patricio. * Rey Amoeba: Padre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe Callows y el Príncipe Dogus. Esposo de Queen Mildew. Padre del cuarto-abuelo de Patricio. * Patar: Antepasado prehistórico de Patricio. Primer miembro de la familia Estrella y primo lejano de Gary-Saurus. * Patron: Descendiente del futuro de Patricio, tiene dos cabezas. * Sam: Hermana de Patricio. Familia Plankton * Sheldon J. Plankton (esposo de Karen) y Karen Plankton (esposa de Plankton) * La Familia de Plankton: Son varios primos de Sheldon. Algunos de ellos se llaman Zeke, Rufus, Jeke, Billy Bob, Billy Jim, Billy Billy Bo Willy Banana Fana Fo Filly, Doug, Enis, y Rainchild. * Clem: Un primo de Plankton que mostró como se llamaban algunos de los planktons. * Sr. Plankton: Padre de Sheldon. Apareció en el libro Hooray for Dads. * Sra. Plankton: Madre de Sheldon. Es mencionada en Nicktoons Unite! y Creature from the Krusty Krab. * Gram Gram: Abuela de Sheldon, es mencionada en Krabs vs. Plankton. * Ojo muerto/Tiro fijo Plankton: Apareció en Pest of the West. * Esfera De Cristal Karen: Esposa de Plankton y cuarta buela de Karen, lo que haría a Karen y a Plankton primos lejanos. * Planktonimor: Cuarto abuelo de Plankton, hechicero maligno y creador y de la Medusa Rex. Apareció en Dunces and Dragons. Familia Mejillas * Arenita Mejillas * Sr. Mejillas: Aparece en el libro "Hooray for Dads", y también como una máscara que usa Bob en el episodio Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm. * Sra. Mejillas:'''Esposa De El Sr Mejillas * '''Rosie Mejillas: Tía de Arenita. Ella descubrió el petróleo en Beaumont, Texas. Es mencionada en Pest of the West. * El caballero negro: Es el cuarto abuelo de Arenita. Fue aprendiz de karate y su maestro fue Bob Esponja, aparece en Dunces and Dragons. Familia Puff * Sra. Puff * Sr. Puff: El marido muerto de la Sra. Puff. Aparece en un flashback en "Amor Cascarudo" y se revive en Bob Esponja: La película. * Polene Puff: El antepasado de la Sra. Puff del Viejo Oeste. * El padre de Sra. Puff: Apareció en una escena eliminada en "Pagando Condena". Familia Caracol * Gary * Sluggo el Caracol: Padre de Gary. * Maw Titter: Madre de Sluggo. Abuela de Gary. * Queen Mildew: Madre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe Callows. * Rey Amoeba: Padre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe Callows. * Carl: Otro hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen Mildow. * Gary-Saurus: Antepasado más remoto de Gary y mascota de EsponjaGar. Es cinco veces más grande que Bob Esponja. Otras Familias Familia Neptuno Familia Lord de la Guitarra Familia Plano Familia Billy(1) Familia Billy(2) Familia Fred = Familia Tom *Tom:Uno de los Personajes de Fondo. Category:Familias Category:Familia Tentáculos Category:Familia Pantalones Cuadrados Category:Familia Cangrejo Category:Familia Mejillas Category:Familia Estrella Category:Familia Plankton Category:Personajes Category:Personajes Cameo Category:Personajes Secundarios Category:Fondo de Bikini